Currently, many users interact with network-enabled electronic documents, like web pages and electronic forms. They may do so through a computing device having extensive capabilities, like a desktop or laptop computer having a large screen, large memory capacity, and a fast processor. More and more, however, users want to interact with these documents through computing devices with more-limited capabilities, such as hand-held personal digital assistants (PDAs) and cellular phones.